<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she made him feel special by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028067">she made him feel special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns'>DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew how to make him special, even when he didn’t think she should have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she made him feel special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A secret santa for my friend Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His knocks sounded heavy against the wooden door. Sweat dripped from his brow; as if he wasn't already nervous about being here to begin with. She wasn't always the forgiving sort, and the subject matter would only make things worse. Those bloody birds in Hogwarts were proof of that.</p><p>It wasn't as if he had a choice, though. His best mate was in the midst of a diaper battle with his wife. He wasn't too keen on wiping a baby's bum either, so he understood.</p><p>It wasn't as if he was particularly close to any other blokes either. And they might not level with him as much as he'd hope for them to. This was good laughing material back in the day.</p><p>Amidst his thoughts, the door had opened, and he only realized it when he heard his name.</p><p>"Ron?"</p><hr/><p>"<em>He's not gone, Wo—Ron," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "He's gonna come back and finish the job." </em></p><p>
  <em>Ron felt his heart seize in his chest. They'd broken up not long ago, yeah, but he still had a soft spot for her. He couldn't turn her down in this state. His protective nature caused him to hug the witch tightly as she cried in his shirt. </em>
</p><p>"<em>I won't let him get you, Lav," he said with determination. "I swear it." </em></p><p>
  <em>She sniffled, clutching the woven fabric of his jumper. "You're my hero, Ron. I love you so much." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After everything, it made his heart skip a beat to hear something like that. It made him feel special. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Her wide, chocolate eyes stared back at him in a skeptical manner. She leaned against the doorway with a brow raised, her wild curls tamed in a low ponytail.</p><p>"Ron, what is it?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>She wasn't staring at him like <em>he </em>had done something wrong himself but simply with concern. Maybe he could do this. Maybe it wouldn't turn out too bad if he talked to her about this. After all the lies and deception they'd endured over the years, who else but her?</p><p>"Hermione," Ron started out, biting his lower lip. "I...I wanted to—no, I <em>need </em>to talk to you. Harry's busy and…" The redhead turned away out of embarrassment.</p><p>Hermione tugged Ron inside, and he stepped in without much issue. He knew he had to come out and say it. Good Godric, it didn't take much for him to blurt out something at his brothers and sister, yet this felt like he was throwing up a giant chess piece.</p><p>"Out with it, Ron," she said. "It cannot be that horrid that you couldn't pull Harry away."</p><p>Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "He's settling a dispute with Gin about diaper changing schedules."</p><p>"Good grief," the brunette said with a sigh. "We're not going to see him for a week then. It's going to hurt harder than those bludgers when she's fed up with the argument."</p><p>"Right, and I do not want to get in the middle of that again. I learned from last time."</p><p>Hermione placed a hand on her hip, watching Ron. It was that <em>look</em>. It was a look that she gave that Ron knew he better get on with it soon. She hadn't moved her hand from the door, closing it slowly, and Ron took a deep breath. Now or never.</p><p>"Erm." Ron felt his face flushing with anxious nerves. "It's about Lavender."</p><p>The door clicked softly. He could tell there were emotions dancing in her eyes, and the firm pressing of her lips told Ron he was done for.</p><p>"It's not what you think," he hurried to add.</p><hr/><p>"<em>It's been a month, Lav!" Ron exclaimed, pacing in the room they had been sharing. "You've been lying to me for a bloody month!" </em></p><p>
  <em>Lavender's braids were wild and unkempt, her expression was frantic as she held her hands up in a pleading motion. </em>
</p><p>"<em>I thought he was alive, I swear!" she argued. "Greyback could have easily faked his death so it would be on record!" </em></p><p>
  <em>Ron stared at her incredulously. "You've got to be joking! Harry showed me the records! They have you being there confirming the tattoo on his neck so his death was legit! You. Were. Bloody. There! How could you lie and lead me to believe you were in danger like that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender gripped her braids, growling in frustration. "Okay! I lied!" she shouted. "I just wanted you back, okay!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever bubble of happiness and obliviousness that Ron had been enjoying was gone. It was finally popped by her confession. He felt less significant than ever before. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Lav…" Ron trailed off. "You didn't have to lie, you know that?" </em></p><p>
  <em>Lavender cut her eyes to him. "You think so? With you and Goody-Two-Shoes being as close as you were?" She sighed and folded her arms. "I genuinely thought he was alive...I was seeing him...but then they informed me of his body needing identification three weeks ago. I couldn't lose you! I had to keep you here, and I...I did what I needed to do." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron opened his mouth, only to close it back. He knew George would say he resembled a fish or something, but there was nothing comical to soothe him. He was no hero like he thought he'd be. He wasn't so special. He was just a disposable teddy bear for someone seeking comfort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of blowing up like he really, really wanted to, Ron squared his shoulders and stormed away from the bedroom. He needed to think. He needed to talk to someone. His mum and dad were most definitely out of the question. Harry would know what to say and do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Ron took his wand within the apparating lines and thought of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Hermione had been silent during the story, and it made Ron worry greatly. He expected her to explode or say something snidely in Lavender's direction, especially given the way their relationships collided in Hogwarts. They might be adults, but it hadn't been <em>that </em>long ago.</p><p>"Ron," she began to say, and Ron winced, preparing himself for the incoming tongue-lashing. "You can't help that she misled you."</p><p>The redhead blinked twice. "Whaa?" Was she calm about this?</p><p>The witch shook her head. "It's not your fault. She has quite a bit of trauma from the war, and you were an outlet. Both you and I can't fault her for that."</p><p>Why couldn't this Hermione have been around when they were being hit by library books?</p><p>"So…" Ron watched her stand and head for her kitchen. In a swift moment she returned with two mugs with something steaming. He accepted one with more confidence that she wouldn't do anything to him for bringing Lavender problems to her door. "You're not mad at me?"</p><p>Hermione frowned, sitting back down with her cup. "I'm disappointed, Ron. Moreso because she couldn't tell you the truth and left you to feel this way."</p><p>"I just wanted to be special," he said, staring hard at his reflection in the mug between his hands. "I was a hero, you know? I was the knight protecting someone he cared about...and I didn't run away from it."</p><p>Hermione shook her head lightly, her fingers drumming against the mug cupped in her hands. "We forgave you for that, Ron," she said gently. "You are special. Yes, we fight, but that doesn't change the heart of gold I know you have."</p><p>Merlin, he didn't want to cry in front of Hermione, but she was making it hard for a bloke with the things she was telling him.</p><p>"You're still an oaf," the brunette added with a small, cheeky grin. That caused Ron to choke out a laugh. "But you're a knight all the same."</p><p>Ron felt a genuine smile form on his face. Perhaps it was meant that Harry was too preoccupied with the wife (yes, it was still a lot for Ron to picture his sister with anyone, even his best mate) and he came to Hermione. When she wasn't trying to hit him with a book or spell, she made him feel good.</p><p>At some point she'd reached forward and laid a hand on his knee. The redhead couldn't help the blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>She made him feel special.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>